


Beautiful

by emmykay



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everybody's legal, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having made the minor leagues, Mihashi is upset by some sports magazine gossip column.  Tajima helps him get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Hey!" The door of the mostly-bare dorm room banged open and Tajima came in, full of energy. "Let's go out to eat! The guys and I - "

He paused at the sight of Mihashi in one of the two single beds, the covers pulled over his head. 

"Hey, Mihashi, what's wrong?" Tajima asked, his voice gentling, coming to sit on the edge of the mattress. He placed a hand on the blanket, right where Mihashi's shoulder should be. They hadn't been here very long, in this training camp, and the barren nature of the training and the rooms could easily bring a less optimistic personality down.

Mihashi burrowed deeper. 

"Wait a second," Tajima said. He disappeared to call off the rest of the minor league team's rookies, returning shortly and closing the door behind him. He pulled at the blanket and then looked into his roommate's sad face. "What's going on?"

"I - I - " Mihashi gestured to the sports magazine thrown on the floor, on top of a heap of other sports magazines.

Tajima picked it up. He mostly didn't bother with the magazines, he knew he was an excellent ball player and if there was anything to correct, he had coaches and trainers. The fans seemed to like him pretty well. They seemed to like Mihashi, too, as far as he could tell, this early in the season. He skimmed over the photographs and the big font to the gossip corner.

"There's a few rookies this season, some of whom look good, and some of whom look downright ugly." The article went on to address not just the style of play for the upcoming year, but also their appearances, the likelihood of their dating, and how some of the players (who shall remain nameless) looked like scrawny chickens. The descriptions and the grainy picture of a blond player looking bedraggled at the end of a long training day gave resolved any mystery the text might have maintained.

"The fuck," Tajima said, throwing down the magazine, furious. "Like making the minors ain't nothing! I'm going to fuck up that reporter - "

Mihashi said. "N-no, mean, I am scrawny and kinda - "

"Bullshit," Tajima said. He stood up and began to pace. "I'm going to call the main office, tell the coach and PR - "

Mihashi jerked upright from the bed. "No-no, there's nothing to be done about it, it - it'll only make it worse. Then you - you might get into trouble. We're new. Both of us."

Tajima scowled, his pleasant freckly face turning sour. "Nobody gets away with telling you that you ain't nothing but beautiful."

"No." Mihashi hiccuped and laughed, feebly. "Tajima. Be-beautiful? No." He shook his head. "I am a good pitcher, and I know that is all I am. You're beautiful. I am not b-b-"

Tajima grabbed Mihashi's hand. "You trust me?"

Eyes widening at Tajima's sudden intensity, Mihashi said, "Y-yes. Always. You're one of my best friends."

"Good." With a decisive nod of his head, Tajima went to his dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, digging around until his hand hit a colorful bundle.

Mihashi looked at him with great curiosity when he held up the bundle triumphantly. "What - ?"

Tajima unrolled a variety of different items, offering them like the best of professional salesclerks. A transparent chemise, several panties in different styles and colors, a few bras and camisoles, some garters and a corset rounded out the collection.

"You - you-? I didn't know," Mihashi said, agog with this new discovery.

Tajima shrugged. "I like feeling pretty sometimes. Maybe you need to feel pretty right now."

Blushing, Mihashi looked over the items, and then he looked down at his hands. "But I'm so rough."

"Just try touching. It's nice."

Once permission was given, the combinations of silk and lace, ribbons and embroidery were apparently irresistibly tempting to Mihashi's calloused hands. "They're so soft. So cute."

"I know," Tajima said, nodding.

"Where'd you get - ?"

"We've been traveling a lot, so here and there." Tajima seemed unconcerned by any of what he had revealed.

Mihashi nodded, uncertainly. Then he paused. "What if they don't fit?"

"We're about the same size," Tajima said, confidently. "And most of them have some elastic or hooks. If you like something, we'll see if it fits."

"O-okay. But only if you do it, too." 

"Hell, yeah," Tajima said. 

Mihashi settled on a pink bra and pink panties with white rosettes at the hip. 

"That's what I would pick for you," Tajima said, nodding.

"What're you - "

Tajima held out a sheer chocolate-colored babydoll, panties and garters, all trimmed in ivory lace. Shucking his clothes, he carefully slid into his garments with the ease of long practice. "I should have bought the stockings then," he muttered. "but they didn't have the right color. I don't like flat black or white with this. It has to match."

Mihashi stared as Tajima finished adjusting himself into the satin panties. 

"You need help?" Tajima said, trying interpreting Mihashi's embarrassed look.

Mihashi nodded, half-undressed, holding the lingerie in his hands. 

"You've gotta finish taking stuff off before you can get dressed." Tajima went over and gently helped Mihashi finish, yanking the t-shirt off. He carefully clipped the bra on and adjusted. Then he took the panties held them out and Mihashi stepped in, and he slid them up Mihashi's long legs, over his hips and buttocks. 

Mihashi's eyes rounded as he tried to absorb the sensation. "Oh!"

"Feels nice, right?" Tajima grinned. He gestured over to the far wall, where a full-length mirror reflected them and the bed behind them. "Wanna look?"

Mihashi shook his head. "N-n -" He abruptly folded into a heap on the floor, trying to hide his midsection.

"What's the matter?" Tajima held out his hand, but then paused and looked. Oh. "That happens. I like it. It's nice."

"I - I - "

"You want some help with that?"

Mihashi's eyes widened. "But - "

"It's okay," Tajima said, comfortably. "I'll leave you alone a minute. I need to take care of something - "

"No - "

"What?" Tajima asked, tilted his head to consider. 

"I want to - to help you too!" Mihashi gestured at Tajima's erection.

"Oh!" Tajima said, smiling. "Come on, then," and they landed on the bed. 

Once there, Mihashi looked at Tajima solemnly. They had slept on the same bed before, but it had never been quite like this, never with this intent. Tajima grinned, leaned forward and gently kissed Mihashi's mouth. "It'll be okay. You'll see." 

Mihashi smiled and kissed Tajima back. "You're my best friend."

Tajima pressed kisses along the side of Mihashi's face, tickling, making Mihashi laugh. "You're mine, too." He nipped Mihashi's ear, and Mihashi convulsed. They slid along each other's body, so familiar and yet so different, touching and stroking, trying out the new sensations.

"So soft," Mihashi breathed into Tajima's ear. 

Tajima had only room for gasping out the affirmative as he licked Mihashi's neck, then his shoulder, and then bit his collarbone. He unsnapped the bra he had just recently fitted, leaning down to suck a flat nipple.

Mihashi groaned, hands busy along Tajima's torso, sliding down his side, fingers at the edge of the panties, lifting the satin, and then digging into the skin and hipbone.

They reached each other's hardened shafted at the same time, Mihashi nearly hyperventilating at the sensation, damp spots against the fronts of both their panties. Tajima's cheeks had turned from pink to a blazing red, his smile almost blinding. Tajima reached over and yanked the hand lotion off the bedside table, pouring out a generous amount, first for Mihashi and then for himself. 

Slow strokes began to move faster and faster, and then, erratically, as Tajima and Mihashi tried to find a rhythm and failed, but found each other's touch infinitely better than their own. 

"I-I'm - " Mihashi said.

"Yeah!" Taijima encouraged. "Me, too!"

Mihashi blurted out an enthusiastic, "YES!" and Tajima hollered as his orgasm hit him, his body shuddering, pumping hard against Mihashi's.

Shivering, they lay against each other, feeling the aftershocks jolting through their bodies. "Hmmm," Tajima said, sighing.

After a moment, Tajima scrambled for the box of tissues that were sitting next to the lotion. Mihashi cuddled up against him, panting soft and warm up against his neck.

"What do you think?"

Mihashi nodded his head, his cheeks pink. "It's - it's - I feel good."

"Yeah." Tajima nodded. He shifted so they could both look into the mirror, their hair sticking up at odd angles, their lingerie a mess, parts torn and half-off their bodies, their skin glowing from their recent exertion, the bedclothes wrecked behind them. "You look beautiful, you see?"

"Yeah," Mihashi said, and curled into Tajima's side. "I feel good. L-loved."

"You are," Tajima replied. He kissed the top of Mihashi's head. "You are."


End file.
